Entre Ligas de Ferro
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [ONESHOT]Lily e James, um caso perdido. Pelo menos é isso que James acha... mal sabe ele que depois de ficar trancado em um elevador com Lily as coisas podem mudar...


**Mais uma one-shot vinda da minha cabeçinha criativa... rs...  
bem povoo, eu, devo dizer, que não gosto muito dessa one-shot, e devo dizer também que escrever ela foi totalmente momentânea e me veio a idéia quando uma amiga me contou que tinha ficado presa no elevador e tals... daí eu imaginei Lily e James presos num elevador... pode ficar legal, a história é do ponto de vista dele ok?  
beijooos! comentem e me digam o que acharam!**

_

* * *

_

Entre Ligas de Ferro

by Mily McMilt

* * *

Eu não agüentava mais! Era Lílian isso, Evans aquilo, estava me deixando pirado!

Pirado mesmo! Eu não sei o que deu naquela garota, todas, eu repito, TODAS as garotas dariam tudo para estar na mesma situação dela.

E vocês me perguntam qual a situação dela, eu respondo: eu ter me apaixonado perdidamente por ela.

O ano letivo, a minha última chance havia acabado, o sétimo ano terminara, eu não estava com ela. Minha vida estava aos pedaços e mesmo que eu tentasse esquecê-la, eu não conseguia.

Ela estava na minha mente, na minha cabeça, até que um dia, meu avô tinha se acidentado e estava em um hospital trouxa, eu, minha mãe e meu pai fomos visitá-lo e então eu a reencontrei.

- Potter! – ela disse surpresa, mas mesmo assim eu pude notar uma certa felicidade dela em me ver.

- Lily! – eu disse com a mesma surpresa.

- James Potter... – repetiu ela.

- Lily Evans, há quanto tempo não? Vai fazer quanto... três meses que deixamos Hogwarts? – eu disse.

- Sim, sim James, vai fazer isso mesmo. – disse ela sorridente. Espera, a Lily dizendo o meu primeiro nome?

Isso é imaginação minha ou o quê?

- Hum, filho, por que vocês não vão na lanchonete conversar... aposto que tem coisas para colocar em dia não é? – disse o meu pai, eu acho que ele percebeuque eu gostava dela... Eu amo meus pais nessas horas.

- ah pai, claro! Vamos Lily? – eu perguntei oferecendo o meu braço como um humilde e educado cavalheiro.

- claro James. – ela respondeu aceitando o meu braço e rindo... ah... como eu sentia falta do sorriso dela.

- então Lily, o que faz aqui? – perguntei curioso.

- ah... o sogro da minha irmã Petúnia, está doente, então a minha mãe me convenceu, ou melhor, obrigoua vir... – Ela disse com um pouco de tédio. – E você James? Me admira você estar em um hospital trouxa...

- bem, meu avô sofreu um acidentezinho e meio que, um trouxa chamou a _atulancia_ que trouxe meu avô pra cá... – disse.

- ambulância. – ela me corrigiu, como eu sentia falta até disso! – mas, vamos nos sentar?

Foi só naquele momento que eu percebi que estávamos na frente de uma mesa na lanchonete, sentamos e ficamos conversando sobre diversas coisas (eu estava entrando no curso de auror e ela de inominável) e então, a Lily me apresentou o elevador.

- nossa... quantos botões! – eu falei animado olhando para aquele painel.

- sim James evocê parece uma criança com cinco anos de idade... – disse ela balançando a cabeça e apertou o botão que dizia ser térreo.

Então, de repente as luzes apagaram e, bem, segundo a Lily nós "estamos presos"!

- Calma! Vamos tentar conseguir reforços... – disse uma voz grossa do lado de fora, por mim tudo bem, mas a Lily e eu... bem, tínhamos esquecido as varinhas em casa...

- James... – a Lily falou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

- o que foi Lily? – eu perguntei e depois vi o quanto ela estava corada.

- por que você me perseguia todo aquele tempo em Hogwarts? – perguntou ela, afastando-se um pouco para o outro lado.

- por que eu era apaixonado por você Lily, aliás – disse coçando a cabeça – ainda sou... mas quero que saiba que eu já desisti... ou pelo menos tentarei te esquecer.

Aquela frase me marcou muito mesmo, eu não sei de onde ela saiu, só sei que de alguma forma Lily estava em um choque muito grande, me deixando perplexo. Ficamos o que eu acho que foram uma hora em silêncio, então eu perguntei.

- Lily... por que você nunca aceitou nenhum convite meu? – eu perguntei o que já estava entalado na minha garganta há muito tempo.

- bem James... eu achava que você iria me tratar como as outras garotas... usar e jogar fora e na verdade tudo que eu queria era... era... era ser a única. – disse ela num fio de voz, acho que eu duvido que tenha escutado, ela não pode ter dito isso... pode?

Eu acho que estou louco... é, deve ser isso mesmo! Por que Lily Evans nunca diria isso, ela me odiava, aliás, odeia! Eu estou me iludindo com a pessoa errada...

- Lily... não me faça criar falsas esperanças, por favor? – eu disse em tom de suplica.

- James... eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre gostei de você... – disse ela levantando os olhos incrivelmente verdes que naquele momento estavam marejados.

- Lily... por que Lily? Você nunca me deu uma chance... – eu disse já penalizado por tê-la feito chorar.

- Por que eu tinha medo James. – Disse ela quando mais lágrimas escaparam.

- medo? Do que Lily? – perguntei curioso.

- de me magoar, como todas as outras! – ela disse com um tom bem alto.

- Lily... eu nunca iria te magoar... – falei me aproximando lentamente do rosto dela.

- ah James... se eu soubesse disso antes poderíamos, pelo menos, ter tido muito tempo juntos... – começou ela.

Eu simplesmente a beijei; como sempre quis que acontecesse na minha vida, como se eu precisasse dele pra viver.

- James... eu te amo. – ela disse no meu ouvido fazendo-me dar um dos meus famosos sorrisos. Ficamos abraçados por mais um tempo até que...

- JAMESITO! Filho! Estávamos tão preocupados! – disse uma voz que fez eu e a Lily nos afastarmos de repente... minha mãe sempre estraga tudo de bom!

- mamãe... – falei, morto de vergonha, enquanto a minha mais nova namorada, e futura noiva, Lily, se acabava de rir. – a propósito mamãe; te apresentei a minha nova namorada, Lily Evans!

Nessa hora foi minha vez de rir da cara da Lily, realmente, 'tava melhor que a minha...

- OOOH, Jamesito me falava muito de você quando estavam em Hogwarts... sabe minha querida, e onde estão seus pais...

Bem, a partir daí se desenrola a parte mais feliz da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A:  
eu disse que tava ruinzinha né? xD  
mas eu vou postar uma que promete ser bem mais legal ok? e tbm essa one-shot está guardada há quase um mês...  
xDD  
beijooos pra vcs!**


End file.
